


See the stars with you

by thenerdfactor7



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdfactor7/pseuds/thenerdfactor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to see the stars, and she might just get her wish.<br/>Title creds to Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the stars with you

"This is so exciting Bailey, heading off to America. What do you suppose will happen once we get there?"  
"I'm not sure, no more than I was when you asked me not five minutes ago." Bailey was beginning to get impatient. She knew Rose was nervous for their new life in America, but she couldn't bear answering the same questions over and over again.  
"But no matter what happens, we'll stay best friends right?" Rose looked nervous now.  
"Of course we will, don't be silly. Nothing shall ever come between us." She reassured her best friend. They had been inseparable ever since they met at age six. Their mothers had become very good friends, and Rose and Bailey had become more like sisters. They told each other everything, and kept no secrets.  
"Look Bailey!" Rose screeched, yanking the shorter of the two to the window and pointing. "Look at all the stars Bailey." She sighed, "I wish I could go see them. I would take you with me of course. Would you go?"  
"To see the stars with you would make the happiest girl on the earth." She replied, ever supportive of her friend, yet doubtful it would ever happen. Just then, there was an awful shuddering throughout the ship, almost as if it was vibrating. "What could that be?" She wondered aloud.  
"I'm not sure, let's go see." Rose suggests, already up and halfway across the room leaving Bailey no choice but to follow. They exit their small third class cabin only to find a crowd of people shouting at a man through behind a closed gate, the gate out.  
"What's going on?" One man screams angrily through the bars. Dozens of voices behind him shouting in approval.  
"We can't get out this way." Bailey astutely notices.  
"Let's go this way!" The taller starts running, but not before grabbing Bailey's hand to drag her along. After at least 30 minutes of searching, they manage to find an unattended maintenance room with a ladder leading up. They follow the ladder for what seems like forever until opening a hatch to yet another maintenance room, this time on the main deck. The pair exits the room after checking to make sure the coast is clear. They walk out onto the deck to see a mob of people crowding around a single lifeboat.  
"The ship's sinking, isn't it." Bailey whispers, knowing it to be true. Rose stays silent. The last lifeboat is lowered.  
*****  
The ship slowly lifts out of the water over the hours. The remaining people have moved the the higher end.  
"Look Bailey, I can almost reach them." Rose whispers, reaching to the stars.  
"Let's go see them." Bailey replies. The ship snaps in half. "I love you Rose."  
"I love you too Bailey." The stars that once seemed so close are now an eternity away. Rose and Bailey die in each other's arms and become two of the 1,500 that died that night.


End file.
